time, when
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Ada satu waktu, ketika dua pasang bola mata beda warna itu bertemu, dan semua terasa lengkap. Hinata, Sasuke. Canon. Untuk telling a word without a word challenge. RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © dae uchiha**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**time, when**

**fanfiksi untuk telling a word without a word challenge**

**.**

Ada satu waktu ketika Hinata terbangun di tengah malam, terjaga dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya, lalu tersadar sepenuhnya saat meraba sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan hangat.

Dan dengan itu ia tahu, bahwa semua hanya mimpi.

Hinata berbalik untuk menghadap seseorang yang merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati; merasa perlu untuk menenangkan diri lebih jauh dengan mengusap guratan rahang tegas yang membingkai wajah lelah Sasuke.

Lalu Hinata menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melingkar di tubuh yang kokoh hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun, membenamkan diri sepenuhnya dalam kehangatan dan wangi maskulin yang selalu ia rindukan, untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya lengkap, dengan pria itu di sisinya.

Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah terjaga dalam balutan malam, namun ia secara naluriah mengeratkan pelukannya, gestur yang membuat sepasang mata keperakkan itu terpejam pelan, kembali dibuai oleh keheningan yang damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu waktu ketika Hinata, dengan tangannya yang bergetar, meletakkan senampan makanan di meja di samping ranjang; Sasuke terbaring di sana dengan kompres di keningnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih kain basah itu, meremasnya sekali lagi di baskom penuh air, kemudian meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di kening Sasuke yang terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis."

Suara dengan nada datar itu mengalun, memecah keheningan rumah klan Uchiha yang sepi meski kini senja menjelang.

Berkas-berkas cahaya kekuningan menjelaskan wajah Sasuke yang lebih pucat dari biasanya; demam yang didapatnya akibat misi di tengah badai salju, begitu kontras dengan elemen api yang dimiliki pria itu.

Hinata menyadari bahwa matanya berkaca-kaca, menatap mata sewarna _obsidian_ Sasuke, menghamburkan berbagai kata yang takkan pernah terlisankan dari bibirnya.

(—aku bukan ahli medis seperti Sakura, aku tak bisa merawatmu dengan baik, lalu kenapa kau bersikeras untuk tidak dirawat di rumah sakit?)

Namun Sasuke mengerti, tangannya keluar dari nyamannya selimut, menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan cincin di jari manisnya, meremasnya pelan. "Karena itu kau."

Lalu Hinata tak pernah bertanya-tanya lagi. Tidak juga tentang lamaran mendadak penerus terakhir klan Uchiha itu kepadanya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, di saat posisinya sebagai _Heiress_ Hyuuga terancam. Ia mulai meniupkan bubur untuk disuapkan pada Sasuke, dengan telaten mengusap sisa-sisa yang berantakan di sudut-sudut bibir pria itu.

Hinata hanya ingin, menata kembali semua puing-puing hatinya yang hancur berserakan karena sosok di masa lalunya, dan dengan menatap kedua bola mata yang perlahan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dalam musim dingin padanya, percaya pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

—(yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu waktu ketika awan bergulung-gulung di langit dan Hinata mendongak dari teras rumah, menanti dengan harap-harap cemas akan sosok berseragam _jounin_ yang sedang menjalankan misinya dan berjanji pulang saat matahari terbenam.

Tapi matahari sudah dikalahkan oleh awan-awan _cumulus nimbus_ bermenit-menit yang lalu, dan Hinata masih duduk di teras rumahnya.

Dan Sasuke akan datang sebelum hujan menurunkan semua berkahnya, menepati janjinya agar tidak membuat Hinata khawatir. Pria itu akan datang meski tanpa memeriksakan keadaannya dulu di rumah sakit, terkadang membuat Hinata terpekik kaget akan beberapa tetes darah dari luka yang masih basah.

Hinata lalu menuntun Sasuke duduk di ruang tengah, menyiapkan segelas teh hijau hangat dan kotak P3K untuk kemudian memendarkan cahaya kehijauan dan membalut luka dengan hati-hati.

Percakapan mereka akan berkisah seputar keseharian; misi-misi tingkat A yang dijalani Sasuke sampai keseharian Hinata yang mengajar di akademi. Keseharian yang bukan suatu rutinitas. Lalu Sasuke akan menumpuk beberapa batang kayu di perapian sebelum menghidupkannya, sementara Hinata menutup rapat-rapat pintu geser yang tersambung ke halaman samping.

Nyala api menari-nari, menjilat kayu-kayu hingga menjadi arang saat Sasuke merapatkan rengkuhannya pada pundak Hinata, membiarkannya berserah dan menatap perapian.

Derasnya hujan mengalahkan semuanya; suara jangkrik yang memenuhi kediaman klan Uchiha, burung hantu yang berkukuk, gemerisik daun yang bergesek tertimpa angin. Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan, tentang merajut impian-impian dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

—"bagaimana dengan Ichitsu?"

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, dia laki-laki."

" ... bermata hitam, lalu rambutnya juga hitam."

"Hm ... hmm ..."

Dan cukup dengan itu, kedua manik mata Hinata terasa begitu berat, terbuai dengan bisikan-bisikan Sasuke dalam badai yang memekak. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, terlalu lelah akan nakalnya tingkah anak-anak asuhnya di akademi.

Ketika napas Hinata mengalun dengan teratur, Sasuke akan menggendongnya menuju kamar dan menyelimuti Hinata untuk kemudian menyusul ke dalam utopis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu waktu ketika Hinata, dengan peluhnya yang mengalir deras, menggenggam erat jari-jari Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya.

Pipinya penuh rona merah, sementara Sasuke menguatkannya melalui perasaan yang disampaikan lewat sentuhan.

"Hinata, kau bisa."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Hinata menguatkan hatinya, berjuang demi seseorang yang akan lahir ke dunia. Ia bisa.

Ia bisa.

Ia bisa.

Demi Sasuke-_kun_.

Dan dalam beberapa puluh menit, suara tangisan menjadi sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi Hinata.

Bayi itu memiliki kulit yang masih diselimuti rona, segala sesuatu dalam dirinya begitu rapuh dan kecil, membiarkan jari-jari lentik Hinata mengusapnya secara perlahan dan menyeluruh, mengirim sentuhan pertama seorang ibu beserta segala doa yang terkandung, takjub akan kelopak mata yang mengerjap dan bibir yang mengumandangkan tangis.

Ketika ia mendongak, Sasuke juga merasakan ketakjuban yang sama. Pria itu menyentuhkan jarinya pada tangan kecil yang masih mengepal itu, mengecupnya pelan.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, lalu Sasuke menunduk untuk menyapukan bibirnya pada kening Hinata yang bersimbah keringat.

"Bayi kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu waktu ketika Sasuke—untuk kesekian kalinya—menyadari bahwa tidak semua harapan-harapan yang dirajutnya bersama Hinata akan menjadi kenyataan. Salah satunya adalah impiannya untuk memiliki tiga orang anak yang manis, yang harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam, dikunci di salah satu kotak memorinya saat Hinata menjalani pengangkatan rahim karena keguguran.

Di waktu yang sulit itu, Sasuke menerima banyak sekali misi untuk menutupi rasa kecewa dan kesedihannya. Ia bekerja dua kali lipat—demi kepuasan batin sesaat, melarikan diri dari angin dingin yang sedang menerpa rumah hangat yang dibangunnya bersusah payah dengan Hinata.

Sampai kemudian setelah melepas alas kaki yang ia kenakan dan melangkah memasuki rumah dan mengucapkan _tadaima_, Sasuke mencari Hinata yang tak seperti biasa tidak menyambutnya.

Hinata duduk di sana, di sudut tempat tidur di kamar Kenichi yang penuh dengan mainan, kepalanya menunduk dan air mata tampak mengering di sudut-sudut matanya ketika ia mendongak. Kenichi tertidur di tempat tidur, tak menyadari pergolakan batin kedua orang tuanya yang masih saling menatap dan berkomunikasi dengan cara yang paling dasar manusia bisa lakukan.

Ada kesedihan yang sama di mata Hinata ketika Sasuke menatapnya. Ia menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama melarikan diri dari lubang kecil dinding rumah mereka—dan bukannya menutupi lubang itu dengan batu bata—dan mereka menutupi kesakitan itu dengan kepura-puraan.

Kata maaf terlontar bersamaan dalam keheningan. Sasuke tidak terkejut saat ia menghapus ego dengan mudahnya ketika mata berwarna _lavender_ Hinata yang lembut menyapa dirinya dalam pembicaraan bisu mereka.

Dan malam itu Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata yang tergugu pilu, menyatukan jemari-jemari mereka dan menggenggam erat Hinata dalam hatinya.

Ia berjanji takkan melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Ada satu waktu ketika telapak tangan mereka saling menempel, dan baik Sasuke atau Hinata memaknai sentuhan sederhana itu dengan berbagai kata-kata dari harmoni yang paling indah di dunia, melebur dalam sebuah simfoni yang abadi.

Waktu ketika mereka saling—]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory**: Hehe, aku tahu aku yang bikin challenge ini, but I failed already. *sighed* ya-Tuhan-sumpah-karakter-Sasuke-kacau-banget-di-si ni! ;(

(Telling a word without a word challenge adalah sebuah challenge untuk membuat fic dengan genre utama romance, tanpa menyertakan kata "cinta" beserta morfologinya dalam fic tersebut.)

Anyway, ayo, yang janji mau ngikutin challenge ini dari grup DnA manah? #ngasahgolok

*ehem* karena keberhasilan challenge tergantung review, tolong review ya, dan ungkapin aja apa yang kalian rasain setelah baca fic ini! ^.^

Review, please?


End file.
